MS Paint Adventures
|-|Problem Sleuth= |-|Homestuck= For detailed information about this series, visit the MSPA Wiki. Summary MS Paint Adventures is a series of unrelated webcomics written by Andrew Hussie Problem Sleuth The first of the two webcomics detailed here is Problem Sleuth, revolving around the inane adventures of a trio of detectives trapped inside their offices by ridiculous circumstances. Eventually, their adventures bring them to the imaginary world, where they battle against the imaginary demonic counterpart of a crime boss. Homestuck The second of the two web-comics detailed is Homestuck. The plot follows John Egbert and his friends as they decide to play a game. A game that ends up holding the secret to creating a new universe, at the cost of their own planet, and their childhoods. They meet the alien creators of their universe and accidentally cause the destruction of both at the hands of a game construct gone wild - while the immortal Lord of Time goes about destroying all of Paradox Space. Powers of the Verse MS Paint Adventures is very powerful, possessing many multiversal characters, along with a few Tier 1 characters. Problem Sleuth has several high level reality warpers, including Godhead Pickle Inspector, who is stated by the narration to be the supreme being of all of the comic's narration, and normal Pickle Inspector, who created the universe by duplicating himself across time and space infinitely. It also includes a character who became a multiversal black hole by multiplying his mass by a factor of a Googolplex (10^10^100) that was distorting all of time and space, his equally powerful demonic counterpart who tore the universe in half prior to reaching his full power, and the main character, Problem Sleuth, who fodderized them. Homestuck is even stronger, containing characters capable of throwing planets around with telekinesis, aliens the size of an AU, several Multiverse level+ characters capable of high-level teleportation and destruction, including Jack Noir, who destroyed a Genesis Frog containing infinite timelines. It also has the horrorterrors, who exist beyond the normal universe and create transuniversal structures, John Egbert, who was capable of brushing away higher-dimensional glitches in space-time, and Lord English, who casually killed the author along with countless Horrorterrors, assured his existence across all space and time through paradoxes, and was destroying the fabric of Paradox Space. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * SpiralMaster * Magi RobloxG * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Sera EX * Eldritch abomination * Squid peanut * ArbitraryNumbers * CrimsonStarFallen * Ultima Reality * TheLuffyPlayer * EmperorRorepme * Gf7tvtvfvtfyvfvfvfvfvfv * Sans2345 * DreamcrosserSquad * Sadistic Sleuth * GojiBoyForever Opponents * Dreaming Serpent * Lance Tennant Neutral * Promestein * Serpent of the Internet 97 * TurboTriangle601 Characters Problem Sleuth Team Sleuth problem sleuth ps.png|'Problem Sleuth'|link=Problem Sleuth ace dick ps.png|'Ace Dick'|link=Ace Dick pickle inspector ps.png|'Pickle Inspector'|link=Pickle Inspector Dames hysterical dame ps.png|'Hysterical Dame'|link=Hysterical Dame nervous broad ps.png|'Nervous Broad'|link=Nervous Broad madame murel ps.png|'Madame Murel'|link=Madame Murel Beasts monster pickle inspector ps.png|'Monster Pickle Inspector'|link=Monster Pickle Inspector Villains dmhmk ps.png|'Mobster Kingpin'|link=Mobster Kingpin Other HiggsBonehead.PNG|'Higgs Bonehead'|link=Higgs Bonehead Candymecha.png|'Candy Mecha'|link=Candy Mecha Homestuck\Hiveswap Kids ' JohnEgbert.jpg|John Egbert|link=John Egbert RoseLalonde.jpg|Rose Lalonde|link=Rose Lalonde DaveStrider.jpg|Dave Strider|link=Dave Strider DaveSprite.jpg|Davesprite|link=Davepsrite JadeHarley.jpg|Jade Harley|link=Jade Harley JaneCrocker.jpg|Jane Crocker|link=Jane Crocker RoxyLalonde.jpg|Roxy Lalonde|link=Roxy Lalonde DirkStrider.jpg|Dirk Strider|link=Dirk Strider JakeEnglish.jpg|Jake English|link=Jake English joey claire hiveswap.jpg|Joey Claire|link=Joey Claire Jude.png|Jude Harley|link=Jude Harley ' Guardians dad egbert homestuck.jpg|'Dad Egbert'|link=Dad Egbert bro strider homestuck.jpg|'Bro'|link=Bro becquerel homestuck.jpg|'Becquerel'|link=Becquerel gcat homestuck.jpg|'GCat'|link=GCat doc scratch homestuck.gif|'Doc Scratch'|link=Doc Scratch Homestuck Trolls aradia megido gallery.png|'Aradia Megido'|link=Aradia Megido tavros nitram gallery.png|'Tavros Nitram'|link=Tavros Nitram sollux captor gallery.png|'Sollux Captor'|link=Sollux Captor karkat vantas gallery.png|'Karkat Vantas'|link=Karkat Vantas nepeta leijon gallery.png|'Nepeta Leijon'|link=Nepeta Leijon kanaya maryam gallery.png|'Kanaya Maryam'|link=Kanaya Maryam terezi pyrope gallery.png|'Terezi Pyrope'|link=Terezi Pyrope vriska serket gallery.png|'Vriska Serket'|link=Vriska Serket equius zahhak gallery.png|'Equius Zahhak'|link=Equius Zahhak gamzee makara gallery.png|'Gamzee Makara'|link=Gamzee Makara eridan ampora gallery.png|'Eridan Ampora'|link=Eridan Ampora feferi peixes gallery.png|'Feferi Peixes'|link=Feferi Peixes aranea serket homestuck.png|'Aranea Serket'|link=Aranea Serket the condesce homestuck.jpg|'The Condesce'|link=The Condesce Hiveswap Trolls xefros tritoh hiveswap.jpg|'Xefros Tritoh'|link=Xefros Tritoh skylla koriga hiveswap 2.png|'Skylla Koriga'|link=Skylla Koriga cirava hermod hiveswap.jpg|'Cirava Hermod'|link=Cirava Hermod amisia erdehn.jpg|'Amisia Erdehn'|link=Amisia Erdehn zebruh codakk.jpeg|'Zebruh Codakk'|link=Zebruh Codakk Cherubs caliborn.jpg|'Caliborn'|link=Caliborn calliope.jpg|'Calliope'|link=Calliope Sburb Constructs bec noir homestuck.gif|'Bec Noir'|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Jack_Noir_(Beta) jack english.gif|'Jack Noir (Alpha)'|link=Jack Noir (Alpha) peregrine mendicant homestuck.png.png|'Peregrine Mendicant'|link=Peregrine Mendicant black king homestuck.gif|'Black King (Trolls' session)'|link=Black King (Trolls' session) snowman homestuck.jpg|'Snowman'|link=Snowman Midnight Crew spades slick homestuck.gif|'Spades Slick'|link=Spades Slick Droooooog.gif|'Diamonds Droog'|link=Diamonds Droog Races horrorterrors homestuck.png|'Horrorterrors'|link=Horrorterrors cherubs homestuck.gif|'Cherubs'|link=Cherubs (Homestuck) Other andrew hussie homestuck.jpg|'Andrew Hussie'|link=Andrew Hussie Bslick0a.png|'Bilious Slick'|link=Bilious Slick liv tyler homestuck.gif|'Liv Tyler'|link=Liv Tyler mspa reader homestuck.jpg|'MSPA Reader'|link=MSPA Reader 1572122810195.png|The Theseus|link=The Theseus Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Internet Category:Metafiction Category:Visual Novel Verses Category:Games